


Crunch

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Chinese/China."  Set after both series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Chinese/China." Set after both series.

The slayers have spread out, walking a grid, checking every building, cleaning out what's left of LA. And as Tori steps down into a basement, there's a crunch under her boot. She looks down to see china shards, a glass eye; and something's springing out of the shadows, screaming "You killed Miss Edith, you little _bitch_!"

The screaming woman knocks Tori back, out the door; and then there's just a slow drift of ash in the air, on her clothes, in her mouth.

She dreams of it, often: a dry grey tickle in the throat and a smashed glass eye.


End file.
